Gargantua Dragon (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Gargantua Dragon. "Gargantua Dragon", or simply "Garga", is a major character in the Future Card Buddyfight Ace anime and manga, and is the buddy monster of Yuga Mikado . He is voiced by Tetsu Inada (Japanese) and Steve Olson (English). Personality Garga is shown to be quiet, stoic and proud due to being a Deity of Combat. He states that as a warrior, he limits his speech. He tends to get irritated by Yuga's repeated questions. He is also clueless when it comes to human culture and daily routines such as bath and games. Garga also feels such heavy shame when he does something out of his character such as eating a cartoonish ammount of octopus dumplings. Appearance Garga is a huge dragon; he is almost as big as Batzz. He has a dark blue nose/forehead armor, and gold spikes: two on both cheeks and one on his forehead with a green gem on the middle of his forehead. He has white skin, a white mane, and green eyes. He has two curved black horns that protrude from the top of his head, and two curved green horns on the side of his head. He wears a blue armor, which has gold trim and is embedded with green gems on his shoulder blade armor, wrist armor, knee armor and chest. He also has a mass of golden blades with black fullers and white linings criss-crossed floating at his back. When he performs G•EVO, his side horns, and armur changes colors. In his SD form, he was a dragon with a white face, fur on his back and head that gave him an appearance of a hedgehog, while underbelly with a green gem on the middle of his belly, a pair of black horns on his forehead, another pair of green blue horns on the side of his head, pointing backward and a short blue tail. He does retain some of his features from his original form. As Deity Gargantua Dragon, his curved black upper horns are turned dark green with a golden spike crown formation around his head. The two green gems on his forehead and chest are now ruby red while the chest now has red markings on it. His blue and gold armor has a more regal design with a sapphire linings, matching and shimmering sapphire crystals in between the gold trim and blue part of the arm, knee and shoulder armor while the black scales go in between the tail armor. There's two curved green spike one in each shoulder armor and two small ones on each foot armor. Lastly, he now has three swords, a trident, a war hammer, a long sickle, a scythe and a bayonet rifle with little dagger-like blades hovering over them. When he performs D G•EVO, he completely changes to that selected form and changes back. Biography Long ago, he fought in a terrible battle against an unknown being, where he unleashed his powerful sword. Since then, he strives to make himself even stronger. Some time later, he is summoned to earth once his card is pulled by Yuga from a booster pack, and becomes his buddy. He is initially disappointed in Yuga, but becomes impressed when Yuga shows his skill in his first Buddyfight against Tasuku. During the fight, his sword evolves. After winning the fight, Garga went to Yuga's house where he showed his SD form. Gallery For the full gallery, see Gargantua Dragon (character)/Gallery. For GIFs of Gargantua Dragon, see Gargantua Dragon (character)/GIFs. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Protagonists Category:Buddy Character Category:Dragon World Category:Anime Characters